


No Hand to Hold

by BlueLegends



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Marinette hadn't expected it but she embraced it whole heartedly after all the child was all she had left of Chat Noir. A story where Marinette is a single mom and Chat Noir is presumed dead. Will Adrien find his way home to a daughter he doesn't know he has?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	No Hand to Hold

This can't be happening. Not like this.

Marinette felt her knees wobble as she watched the news. "No!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. She could barely breathe.

"Marinette!" Her mother embraced her. "What happened?"

She couldn't reply.

Sabine looked at the television screen displaying images of the destroyed Agreste mansion accompanied by footage of Cat Noir fighting Hawkmoth and Mayura singlehandedly.

"Oh no." She murmured softly. Marinette continued sobbing on her shoulder.

Tom rushed out of the bakery to see his daughter crying uncontrollably. One look at the news told him everything he needed to know. He rushed over to his family, enveloping both of them in a tight hug.

They thought Marinette was distraught because of her close friendships with Chat Noir and Adrien, both of whom were now presumed dead.

That wasn't the whole truth. She was not crying for just herself. Marinette was grieving for her unborn child, who would never know their father.

It was all an accident. A stupid accident when she gave in to unresolved feelings and got herself pregnant, which prevented her from joining Chat Noir in this sudden battle with their arch nemeses.

A battle which not only doomed her partner and her best friend, but also poor Adrien and his family.

She didn't know who Chat Noir was behind his mask. And now their child wouldn't either.

Chat Noir was the perfect partner she could have ever asked for. Her kitty. Her soulmate. The hopeless romantic dork who never gave up on her, always flirting with those cheesy puns. His smooth confident voice. His deep green eyes. His boundless optimism and endless faith in her. No! How could he leave her!

She couldn't find words. She hung on to her parents as if her life depended on it. It was her damn fault!

If she hadn't... Chat would still be with her.

She promised that moment she would never give up on her child. Early in the morning, she had considered going to the clinic and discreetly aborting the baby. It was a mistake and no one needed to know. Now it wasn't a secret she could hide anymore.

"Mom. Dad." She spoke finally. She had lost track of time. It felt like hours. Her parents had been holding her all this long.

Sabine and Tom looked at her supportingly.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Honey. This thing was horrible but they could still be alive. And how can it be your fault?" Sabine said gently.

"Tikki?" She asked, touching her sling bag.

It had happened a few weeks before when she had been unable to transform. The fact that she missed her period couldn't be a mere coincidence right after the 'accident' with Chat. She confirmed it through a upt just yesterday. Today she was planning on contacting Chat and a few hours ago, Tikki started to convulse and gasp. When the kwami got a hold of herself, she told Marinette she couldn't feel Plagg, Chat's kwami. A hundred messages filled her phone from Alya and the others. She didn't believe it. She had to check for herself. She turned the news rapidly and there it was... Nadja Chamak for the first time missing her catchphrase as she reported what happened on the rooftop of the Agreste mansion.

It was all a mess. And it was all-

"It's not your fault, Marinette." The kwami said, phasing through the purse and hovering in front the family.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, putting a protective arm over the two.

"She is Tikki, a kwami who gives me the power to become Ladybug." Marinette said quietly.

Sabine gulped. It all made sense. The red earrings her daughter started to wear around the same time Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared. The strange fear she always felt whenever she saw the superheroes fight on TV. Subconsciously, she always knew. From the look on Tom's face, he believed it too.

"I couldn't be there to help him and now he is gone." She whispered, still crying.

"It's not your fault you couldn't transform." Tikki repeated. "The battlefield is no place for a mother. And the powers could have complicated the pregnancy."

Normally Marinette would have been furious with Tikki for tactlessly announcing her pregnancy. Now she could care less. She had to tell them anyway.

"Pregnancy!" Sabine shrieked.

Tom looked furious.

They looked at each other and then at Marinette, whose eyes were red from crying. There were only two people who could have been involved and both of them were now dead.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't, Chat would have still been here." She collapsed to her knees, still crying. "I don't even know his name. Chat is gone and I don't even know who he was behind the freaking mask! It's all my fault!"

Sabine sighed before kneeling down and looking at her daughter in the eyes.

"Accidents happen. We never expected this from you but to be honest dear, we never expected you to be a superhero either. And we're so sorry." Sabine hugged her.

"Mom, what do I do now?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"It's your call if you want to keep the baby. Don't do it out of guilt. Whatever you do, we will support you." Sabine said, hugging her.

"You're a hero and Chat Noir is... was too. I can't imagine what you're going through dear but we're with you, every step of the way." Tom said.

Marinette looked at them. "I loved him. I loved Chat and I only realised that a few weeks ago. Everything was a blur and that's the last I saw of him. Today, I was going to abort but I can't, not now. I'm keeping the baby, not out of guilt or anything. I loved Chat. And I'd have grown up and married him. He was the one." She said earnestly. "And it's not because he's my first love or whatever. I loved him and he loved me back. I considered abortion because I always thought we'd have the chance to have another baby again when we were older. If he's gone, then this is the only thing I have left of him. I don't even know who he was under the mask. I'm keeping the baby."

She sniffed. "I know it's too much-"

"We're with you, Marinette." Sabine reassured. "We couldn't be more proud of you. Still we should wait. There's a chance he might be alive."

"I felt him die." Tikki said. "I am connected to Chat's kwami and I felt both of their pain."

"What about Hawkmoth and Mayura?" Marinette asked.

"They are gone too and so are Doosu and Nooroo." Tikki said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tikki." Marinette sniffed, taking her in her hands and holding her close to her face.

"Don't be. We Kwamis are immortal. We can never truly die. Give it a couple of centuries and they will be back." Tikki smiled sadly.

Marinette nodded, getting up.

"We need to have a funeral for Chat." She said. "He needs to be remembered."

"He'll always be remembered, Marinette." Tom said. "He was a hero."

She nodded half-heartedly as her mother hugged her again and she let her tears flow freely, hoping wherever he was, Chat was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are aged up. Marinette and Adrien are 20 and have been fighting as superheroes for the last five years, without learning each other's identity. In this universe, Tikki and Plagg doesn't know the secret identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug respectively.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)


End file.
